


the art of the compromise

by callixton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (though not particularly historically accurate), Anal Sex, Canon Era, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, sex for business purposes! business only. no feelings here no sir.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callixton/pseuds/callixton
Summary: “Gentleman,” Hamilton said, with that insufferable, I-know-more-than-you, I’m-going-to-win smirk. It made Jefferson want to punch him in the face. “I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement.”Jefferson couldn’t resist rolling his eyes. “Interesting. As I recall, I was the one who organized this meeting.”And then Hamilton dropped to his knees.And… yeah, okay, fair play to him, it did absolutely take him by surprise.





	the art of the compromise

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw hamilton on tour this summer and to quote myself on the day of: ‘the whole room where it happened ‘we never really knew what was said to convince them’ thing but how about uh….. hamilton sucked their dick’. this isn't as good as i'd like it to be, but it probably never will be and it's about time i stopped leaving it just lying around. anyway i purposefully didn’t go looking for any similar fics because i know myself and i know i’d be influenced by them, so i’m not sure how common this concept is, but. i hope you enjoy!

“Gentleman,” Hamilton said, with that insufferable, I-know-more-than-you, I’m-going-to-win smirk. It made Jefferson want to punch him in the face. “I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement.”

Jefferson couldn’t resist rolling his eyes. “Interesting. As I recall, I was the one who organized this meeting.”

And then Hamilton dropped to his knees.

And… yeah, okay, fair play to him, it did absolutely take him by surprise. “Uh…” he said, staring blankly. “What exactly are you doing?”   

Hamilton winked at them, his hands going to Jefferson’s waistband. “Just providing a little incentive for you to agree to my proposal.”

“Hey,” Madison said hotly, quickly cutting in front of Jefferson and pushing him out of reach. Jefferson was equal parts surprised and disgusted to find himself annoyed that the man’s hands were forced off him. “We’re not about to be corrupted or bribed, especially by way of… especially not like this.” His tone turned somewhat scolding as he gave Thomas a look.

Hamilton’s eyes glinted with something cunning for a moment before he burst into laughter, rocking back on his heels. “I’m joking, I’m joking.” He thought for a moment, then amended, “Well, the offer still stands. But the most I’m hoping to get from it is for all of us to loosen up.” He winked again, that goddamned grin coming back. “It’s good business practice!” And weirdly, that made it a little more okay.

Madison was looking at him like he was crazy, but Thomas was finding himself increasingly more interested in the idea. Hamilton saw his hesitation, but saw they weren’t straight out refusing him either, and started undoing his own trousers. “Oh, come on,” he said, a little quieter, but no less intensely. In truth, Thomas wasn’t entirely sure the man was capable of operating within any realm of chill, so he would take what he could get. He was meeting Jefferson’s gaze straight on, grin playing at the corners of his mouth as he approached him. “Don’t tell me you’ve never wanted me begging at your feet.”

“I can’t say this is ever the context I imagined it happening in,” he deadpanned, but that was nothing but a lie. He had absolutely gotten off before to the thought of Hamilton being there to satisfy his every whim. He’d always put it down to the rush of power the situation gave him, and refused to acknowledge it went anywhere past that.

Hamilton lit up at his words. “But you have thought of it before,” he said, wheedling. Even before he brought his hands up to rest on his hips and fiddle with his buttons, Jefferson knew he was a lost cause and going to give in. Hamilton’s voice took on a bit of a growl. “Don’t you want me begging for your cock, crying as you bend me over this table and give it to me?” Now, Jefferson wasn’t really a sadist, but he couldn’t pretend that the idea didn’t go straight to his dick.

Hamilton knew it too, considering his face was less than a foot away from his crotch. That smirk was back in full swing, and no matter how much it irked him, Jefferson had to admit he deserved it this time.

“Thomas, you can’t be seriously considering this,” Madison said warily, taking a couple steps towards them and looking like he was about to pull him away.

He turned to Madison, though he left his hands on Jefferson, deftly undoing his buttons and untucking his shirt, running his fingers over his abs and exploring his body. Jefferson let his head tilt back and his eyes fall closed, slightly overwhelmed at the touch. “And you, Madison,” he said. “When’s the last time you relaxed? When did you last get a chance to truly let go? I could be that for you.”

Watching Hamilton effortlessly seduce both of them — because that was exactly what was happening, he realized — he remembered rumors about how many people Hamilton had charmed into bed in his youth in the army. At the time he’d thought it an exaggeration, considering all his other duties, but now that he was faced with this he could only assume they must all be true.

“Come, gentleman,” and he couldn’t resist a snort of laughter at the double entendre. “I swear, the only thing I want from you right now is for you to relax.”

Without warning, he slipped his hand into Thomas’ trousers and wrapped his hand around his cock. His hand was warm, and Jefferson’s hips twitched. Hamilton’s hand was callused from so many hours spent writing, but not in an unpleasant way. Thomas let out a moan before he could help it, and flushed, some degree of furious with himself. He knew if he looked down, he’d see that smirk, and probably go back to wanting to punch him in the face, so instead he just looked helplessly at Madison. He’d been expecting to have to deal with some reproach, but Madison looked surprisingly sympathetic, verging on hungry.

Hamilton waved him over again, a bit impatiently, then sighed when he still didn’t move. He took his hand out of Jefferson’s pants, and Jefferson had to constrain himself from whining in disappointment. “Look,” Hamilton said to Madison. “I’m not about to make you do anything you don’t want to. But it’d be good. And if you don’t, Jefferson will end up getting all the fun—”

“Hey,” he said reproachfully, knowing exactly where this was going.

“And neither of us want that,” he finished warmly, taking pity on Thomas and sliding his hand back into his trousers and around his cock. “It’s just the same as when you fool around with each other, I’m just acting as a convenient go-between who you can fuck.”

Thomas froze. “Uh… what did you just say?”

Hamilton looked up at him, a crease forming between his brows. “Hm?”

“We, uh, we, ha, we haven’t,” Jefferson fumbled.

“Do you think we’ve fucked before?” Madison said slowly,

Hamilton’s hand came to a halt, and he looked at them in confusion. “I… you mean you haven’t?” He looked between them as the truth made itself very clear. “Well, fuck,” he said. “Really do consider me a go-between then, I guess. Shit.”

He squinted at Jefferson, who was still rather flabbergasted. “Seriously, you’ve never?” Thomas shook his head. “You haven’t pulled each other off after a stressful meeting?”

“Hamilton?” Madison sighed. “Would you shut up?”

Hamilton looked about to argue, but then he saw that Madison was finally approaching, pulling off his socks and undoing his trousers, and, to his credit, he closed his mouth. He focused instead on taking Jefferson’s pants down, and for a second, he was the only one with his cock out, and he was incredibly uncomfortable. But then Madison followed suit, and Hamilton pulled back to take off his waistcoat and shirt and get naked.

“You’ll both finish first,” Hamilton said, like he was sliding the winning piece home on a chessboard. “I guarantee it.” Checkmate, said his smirk.

He pressed his lips against Madison’s cock, running them up and down his length. He parted his lips slightly, and let just the tip of his tongue poke through, flattened against it. The hand on Jefferson had started moving again in slow, smooth strokes, and his other free hand had come up to feel Madison’s balls. He pulled one into his mouth, moving his tongue around it, and Madison hardened so quickly Jefferson would have laughed at him if he wasn’t already hopelessly gone himself.

He stood up, letting go of both of them, and went to the satchel he brought with him. There were papers practically bursting from the seams, but he managed to fish a vial of oil out from between two files. Jefferson scoffed. Trust Hamilton to have prepared for this kind of lascivious thing. Hamilton ignored him, slicking his hands with the stuff before turning back towards them.

He slipped between Jefferson and Madison, with Madison on the side of the wall, and they pressed in, the two of them grinding against him. Thomas met Madison’s eyes met for a searing moment. Jefferson looked away first, quickly, dropping his head to Hamilton’s shoulder and flashing his teeth against his skin, desperate to get his mind off of how potentially awkward this could be and onto the bodily, undeniable sensations.

Hamilton snatched the vial from the table and wet his fingers again, reaching between him and Madison to rub his hand around their cocks with one motion.

“Some kind of whore you are,” Jefferson said, not really meaning anything by it, just wanting to rile Hamilton up.

Hamilton, however, just smiled wickedly, his eyes darkening. He pressed back against Jefferson, grinding against his cock, rolling his hips. “Not enough for you like this?” he asked. He turned around and palmed Jefferson’s cock. “How would you have me, then?”

He sunk to his knees, still just touching his dick. It was like some switch had been flicked in his brain, and suddenly everything had changed from perfunctory to this strange, burning intensity. “If you’re going to call me a whore, I should at least live up to the title.”

He let go, and Jefferson’s cock sprung up and out. Hamilton pulled out the dining chair beside him and leaned against it. He let his head bow in his arm as he reached behind himself, teasing his asshole with one finger. He locked eyes with Jefferson, gaze dusky. “Go on, use me. Call me a slut and fuck me so hard I can’t walk for days, so I can barely work without remembering your cock in my ass.

“I make such good noises,” Hamilton crooned, and Jefferson felt fixed to the spot, so hard it almost hurt. “I’ve been told I make a wonderful picture between your thighs.” Hamilton lifted his head and ran his tongue along the shaft of his cock.

“Fuck,” Jefferson breathed.

“But no,” he said, moving back. His eyes fluttered as he started fucking himself with his finger. “You like the look of yourself far too much.” Jefferson was too entranced by Hamilton’s words to realize he should be indignant. “I’m sure you have some big expensive mirror around here. You could fuck me in front of it, watch yourself moving in and out.” He grew a little breathless, wincing as if in pain as he crooked his finger. “Pull my hair back and make me watch it, too. Make me watch as you turn me desperate, as you come inside me.”

He tilted his head, slowly adding a second finger. His gaze was burning into Jefferson. “Maybe you’ve thought of this type of thing before, though, no?” Jefferson couldn’t deny it, just stayed quiet and swallowed hard. Hamilton laughed quietly. “Having me under your desk, gagging on your cock as you work. Pushing my head down and making me choke, driving your cock down my throat.” It didn’t matter to either of them that this would never happen, that even if it did it would never go like this, that they hadn’t even considered it until he’d thought of it. They were both too enraptured by the fantasy of it.

Hamilton pushed in a third finger, moving a little more hurriedly now. “ _God,_ ” he hissed, eyes closing for a moment as he adjusted. “You’d fucking love that, wouldn’t you?” He arched his back, his words coming out more and more breathily. “You’d love to have me there to answer your every need, love to bend me over and lecture me, huh?” He smirked, looked for a moment like he was holding back a laugh. “I know how much you’d like to make me shut up. I can think of a dozen ways of the top of my head that you’d enjoy it more.”

“Tell me,” he said, his voice hoarse. He didn’t mean to, but he glanced over at Madison. It wasn’t even long enough to see his expression, but for a moment, Jefferson selfishly wished he wasn’t there. Thomas felt his face burn; he didn’t want to give in to Hamilton like this, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

To his great relief, Hamilton didn’t laugh at or take advantage of his weakness. “We’ve already established I’m good with my mouth, yeah? Bet you’d love to have my tongue inside you, pushing into just the right places.” He arched his back even further, twisting his hips as he tried to take his fingers even deeper. He let out a moan, and Jefferson couldn’t tell if it was reflexive or part of the production, the exhibition he was performing.

He gestured to Madison to come, who had been sitting behind them and watching silently, slowly stroking his cock. He stood up heavily, a little unsteady on his feet, and it made Jefferson feel extremely relieved to see he had been affected somewhat too. Hamilton handed him the vial and he knelt behind him.

“This is what you want?” he confirmed, lining up behind him, the head of his cock pressing at Hamilton’s entrance.

“Fuck, yeah,” Hamilton said, and then he went limp, crumpled, every part of his body seeming to yield to Madison as he pushed in. His breath hitched and he buried his head in his arms, and what of his expression Jefferson could see was screwed up, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his mouth contorted. Madison pressed one hand to his back and held his hip with the other to steady him, and then Hamilton’s jaw went slack. They stayed there, all suspended for a moment, Hamilton and Madison pressed together and Jefferson watching them. The only sounds audible were their labored breaths. “Move, James,” Hamilton gasped, unable to stand it for any longer, and the moment broke as Madison slowly pulled out and thrusted back in.

Jefferson practically whined, feeling more than a little deprived after the lead up. “Come on, Hamilton, your mouth at least.”

Hamilton raised his head just enough to meet his eyes, looking at him through his lashes, and grinned. “I’ll use my mouth some way,” he said, and then the filth started all over again (not that it had ever really stopped for Jefferson; his words had been ricocheting around his brain and making him crazy with want).

Hamilton told him exactly what he would do to him and as he grew more used to Madison’s rhythm, his delivery grew more assured. He deliberately took in all of Thomas’ reactions, making him itch for more at all the right times as Jefferson got himself off.

“Hamilton,” he growled, when it all became a little too much and a little too unfair to hear him talk about how good he could be for him when he was right in front of him and his mouth was right there.

“If you’re that upset, do something about it,” Hamilton responded, eyes glittering.

And so Jefferson slid into the chair, grabbing him by the hair and moving him down onto his cock — perhaps a little more forcefully than he would have normally, but he was high on Hamilton’s prose. Hamilton let out a surprised sound, quickly cut off by the cock in his mouth, and had to grab at his thighs to keep himself from falling. Madison grunted, too, repositioning himself behind him so he could better support him. His throat fluttered for a moment before he swallowed around his cock, and Jefferson threw back his head and groaned, a short, dark, cut off sound.

With Hamilton effectively shut up around his cock, the only sounds left were their bodies meeting each other, moving in a strange harmony, and their heavy breathing. James was snapping his hips hilt deep with every thrust, and Hamilton started whimpering around Jefferson’s dick. One hand still had a death grip on Thomas thigh, though he was pretty sure it wasn’t for physical support at this point, and the other was splayed across Thomas’ lower stomach, halfway across the very bottom of his dick.

James had somehow increased the power behind his movement slightly, burying himself deep in Hamilton every time and thrusting him forward into Thomas’ cock. Hamilton’s eyes were beginning to water, and his nails were digging in to Thomas’ thigh. And Christ, his mouth was so fucking good, but it wasn’t enough.

“Madison,” he said regretfully, looking over at him. He raised his eyebrows. “Can I… ?”

Madison pulled out without a moment’s hesitation, not making him finish the thought and spell it out, and Jefferson thankfully admired his self-control. Hamilton made a keening noise, and as Jefferson shifted to let Hamilton put his weight back on the chair, he saw his ass clench around the nothingness. He applied more lube to his dick as Hamilton settled.

“What do you want, hand or mouth?” he asked Madison as he took his place, and he almost protested that he got a choice when Jefferson had been forced to suffer.

“Hand is fine,” he said. A slight smile graced his face. “I’d like to last. Besides, I’m enjoying watching you take him apart like this, you can keep your mouth accessible.” Jefferson would’ve told him to fuck off if he could think clearly enough to piece the two words together.

“Is that so?” Hamilton began, but Madison cut him off with his name, his voice both a little fond and tired.

“Alex. Don’t bother,” he rumbled, shaking his head. “Save your pretty words for other people, I can do without.”

“Is that a challenge?” Hamilton asked, perking his head up to the side and narrowing his eyes.

Madison shook his head again, leaning back. “Not a challenge, just a statement.” He met his eyes. “You’re fine,” he said, and some kind of understanding passed between them that Thomas couldn’t comprehend.

Hamilton wrapped his hand around his cock and starting jerking him off with fluid motions. Jefferson took the pause to push into Hamilton, and his brain short circuited for a moment as he sunk into his velvety heat.

“God,” he rasped, lightheaded from pleasure. “You’re so fucking tight.”

“Yeah,” Hamilton said, equally breathless, pushing back against him. His eyes fluttered closed, and his chin dropped down to meet his chest.

“Hey,” Madison said, putting a hand on his jaw and tilting it up. “Look at me when he’s fucking you.”

Hamilton let out a soft moan, his eyes locked on to Madison’s. He looked wrecked. Madison brought his free hand overtop of Hamilton’s already on his cock, and added a little pressure as he continued measuredly stroking himself. “That’s it,” he purred. “Keep your eyes on me.”

Jefferson had to admit, even ignoring everything else that was going on, Hamilton was making good on his promise to relax Madison. He seemed strangely in his element.

Hamilton tightened around him in short pulses. “Fuck,” Jefferson said, slapping his ass lightly, not sure if he was encouraging it or reprimanding him. Hamilton froze, and for a moment Jefferson thought he’d fucked up and crossed some kind of line, but then Hamilton clenched around him, hard, and his shoulders and head collapsed down as he moaned.

Madison seemed to catch on, taking a rough hold on his hair and pulling his head back up (though perhaps, Jefferson thought, James had been ahead of him this whole time, judging by the way he’d been addressing him). “What did I say?” he said. “Keep your eyes on me while he’s fucking you.” Hamilton eyes flicked back to Madison’s and he mumbled something under his breath that neither of them caught. James tugged sharply on his hair again. “What was that?”

“Yes,” Hamilton said, and it sounded like there was another syllable from the clipped way he hissed the s, but he couldn’t make it out.

“Good,” James grunted, then seemingly changed his mind about what he’d said only a minute earlier, and directed Hamilton’s head to his cock.

He went down with some kind of enthusiasm, steadily bringing them all closer. Jefferson slapped his ass particularly hard and Hamilton made a broken sound around James’ cock, and shivered.

“Here, let me,” Hamilton said, pulling off and raising his head. He gestured for Jefferson to pull out too, and he did, confused though he was. “I wanna ride,” he said, his words slurring together a little bit. He blinked, and wiped his mouth. “Madison, let me ride you.” Thomas was about to complain when Hamilton locked eyes with him and said, “I want your cock in my mouth again. Please.”

There was a twinkle of amusement behind Madison’s eyes as he complied, something Jefferson didn’t often see. He slid down off the chair and slicked his cock with more of the oil.

Hamilton sunk down on Madison’s cock, and let out a breathless moan, stabilizing himself against his chest. He was breathing hard, and the color had risen high in his face. “God,” he murmured as he slowly started fucking himself on it.

He gestured to Jefferson to come closer, and as soon as he was within range, took his cock into his mouth. His lips slid up and down his cock every time he rose, and he seemed to be having difficulty keeping his composure. He was drooling all over his dick, though if he was lacking in finesse at all, he thoroughly made up for it with enthusiasm and experience.

His legs were trembling now as he bounced. He was still trying to suck Jefferson’s dick, but his movements were growing more erratic, and it kept slipping out of his mouth. His hand was moving furiously on his on cock as he moved up and down. “God, _fuck,_ ” he murmured, the words dripping like honey from his lips. “Yes. _Yes.”_

Hamilton seemed to be closer and closer to coming, and maybe it was selfish, but he’d made a promise to Jefferson, and he wanted him to keep it. He took a gamble and grabbed his hand, pulling it above his head. He seemed to be about to bring his other hand down instead, so Jefferson grabbed that one and took it up too.

He realized the intention and let out the filthiest, most depraved moan Jefferson had ever heard. His eyes opened, and he looked up at Thomas’ face through his lashes, looking utterly desperate and adoring. He was still bouncing on Madison, who had put a hand on his hip to help guide him, and he was letting out little breathless pants of pleasure with every thrust. His lips were a shiny red, and wet and a little swollen, and his hair was falling into his face, loosened from its usual ponytail.

He was fucking beautiful like this, Thomas realized. Not really thinking, he leaned down and kissed him, brushing his hair out of his face and fitting their mouths together, slow but with purpose. He half expected Alexander to push him away, because that definitely wasn’t what this was about, and he’d been careful not to do anything that might be misconstrued as romantic.

Instead, he just let out another moan, this one more like a sigh, and practically melted into the kiss. When Jefferson began to pull away, he caught his bottom lip and dragged it between his teeth. That was enough to make Jefferson go dizzy with arousal and dip back in for another taste. He parted his lips and let Hamilton’s tongue in, let him swirl his tongue around Thomas’ as he started moving one of his hands on his cock.

He pulled back slightly as Madison started thrusting up into him slightly harder, his eyes fluttering. “Yes…” he rasped. The hand which wasn’t on Thomas’ cock was clutching at his back, as if he was trying to hold himself together. “God, _fuck,_ please, harder.”

Seeing Hamilton, his rival, usually so eloquent and angry, reduced to a quivering, near incoherent, pleading mess… it fed something primal in Jefferson. He’d been intrigued and aroused when he had suggested it, when he’d planted the idea in his mind, but he hadn’t expected him to give in so fully. He’d never seen Hamilton so pliant, so desperate… it was incredibly erotic, and Jefferson desperately wanted more.

Again without pausing to really consider it, he slid his hand around the back of his head and threaded it in his hair before pulling. Alexander made a weak, thready noise and let him tug his head back. He swallowed hard, letting his mouth fall open, his tongue stuck out slightly.

He let his cock rest on his tongue for a moment before pushing inside. Warm, wet heat engulfed him and he hummed appreciatively. He started slowly fucking his mouth. Hamilton responded fervently, relaxing his tongue and throat and letting Jefferson slide in and out easily.

Jefferson pushed all the way in, until Hamilton’s mouth was flush against his pelvis. He held him there for a couple of seconds, only just barely rocking his hips. Hamilton’s eyes were watering, and after another second he gagged around Jefferson’s cock for the first time. He exhaled sharply. Jefferson started to pull back to give him a moment to catch his breath, but Alexander’s nails dug in to Thomas’ back and ass, holding him in place.

Madison shifted underneath him, and the angle must’ve hit Hamilton in just the right spot, because he couldn’t stop panting and whimpering and shuddering as he clung to Thomas. He started babbling senselessly, half the sounds exiting his mouth not resembling anything near words.

Madison came with a heavy grunt, squeezing his hips so tightly that his fingers would surely leave behind bruises into the next week.

He thrust a couple more times up into Hamilton, his body moving smoothly, before he pulled out and shifted to the side. Hamilton let out a little whimper as he left, and his legs gave out from underneath him without Madison to support him.

Jefferson reached over to brace himself against the chair, adjusting for the lower angle, and from this perspective he could see James’ cum leaking out of Hamilton’s ass. His breath hitched. That probably shouldn’t have been as hot as he found it, but he’d given up on worrying about his integrity sometime back when Hamilton had drawn a moan out of him from only the hand on his cock.

“Use that silver tongue of yours, Hamilton,” Thomas murmured. Hamilton didn’t seem to even have the power to moan properly, just let out a little breathy noise before fixing back on Jefferson’s cock.

He pulled it into his mouth, and flattened his tongue against the bottom, then pulled back to swipe the his tongue broadly up and down it. He dragged his lips along the side of his cock as he found his way to the head. He pressed his lips against it, then swirled his tongue around it before taking all of it back into his mouth.

Jefferson lost track of time after that, seconds blurring together in all encompassing rapture, until it all came rushing through him at once.

“Oh, fuck, oh Jesus, _Alexander_ , fuck,” Thomas stuttered, and felt the earth stutter on its axis along with him.

Hamilton let his cock fall from his mouth, absently moving his hand over it before he practically collapsed on the floor, barely propping himself up with both arms. His eyes were slightly glazed and his skin was hot and…

“You didn’t come,” he realized. Hamilton’s dick was still standing fully erect against his stomach, dipping with every desperate breath he drew in.

Hamilton swallowed hard, then started to shake his head. “It’s fine, I don’t need… this was about you,” he said. But being that hard must be bordering on painful after so long without relief, and hey, he meant it when he said he wasn’t much of a sadist.

Thomas decided to ignore his words.

Almost as soon as Jefferson closed his mouth around the head of his cock, Hamilton called out, his thighs jerking and his hips bucking. “T—” he gasped. His body was a taut line, his toes curling and his back arching. He came crying.

The first jet of come hit the back of his throat before he had a chance to pull back. Jefferson gagged; he hated everything about having cum in his mouth. Hamilton moaned in a way which could have been an apology if he could think a little clearer, and he looked so serene he just about forgave him.

Madison glanced at him, unreadable, then reached over and took Hamilton’s cock in hand. He pumped his fist, wringing the last of Hamilton’s orgasm out of him. Hamilton was sobbing silently, his chest heaving. Madison wiped his hand off on the carpet.

“What the hell?” Jefferson demanded. “This cost a fortune.”

“He’s already gotten mine all over,” he told him, gesturing.

Jefferson huffed, but let it go. Hamilton was still swaying slightly, coming down from the aftershocks.

“Right,” Madison said. “Shall we get down to politics?”

Hamilton laughed slightly hysterically, falling onto his back. “Yeah, yeah,” he said. “Just… give me a minute.”

Jefferson raised an eyebrow, still too early in his post-orgasmic bliss to muster up anything truly biting. “This was your idea,” he said. And he had to admit, it was possibly the best one Hamilton had ever had.

Hamilton laughed again, softer, closing his eyes. “I’ll be honest, I didn’t expect it to go quite like this.”

“What did you expect?”

“I thought I’d suck you both off and maybe you’d hate me a little less and listen to what I had to say.” Jefferson was about to retort that he had agreed to and arranged this evening, after all, when Hamilton let out a shaky breath and continued, “This was… much better."

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve figured out why this was the one scene where my mind immediately went ‘ah yes! it’s the same except they have sex!’ it’s because it’s after say no to this. i plead not guilty  
> \+ a big shoutout to my boyfriend pj and my friend ella for helping me edit this into a somewhat more coherent mess!
> 
> i'm also tentatively working on the beginnings of a follow up to this (a 'five times jefferson thought about the time he and hamilton had sex and one time he did something about it' kind of thing) depending on how this is received.


End file.
